Many people find it difficult to meet other people with similar interests, especially in the real world. For example, a person may be sitting in an airport waiting for a flight and have time to kill. That person may have many interests, experiences, backgrounds, and/or social groups in common with other people that are also in the airport and might enjoy the opportunity to meet up with these people. However, even if two people currently find themselves with both the time and inclination to meet and share information, there are few social customs that allow them to do so.
Current social networking and media technologies allow users to share user information with one another. However, users oftentimes must be known to one another in advance in order to make connections through social networking sites and/or services. Further, in order for users to know each other, they must learn about each other's existence first. In the online world, users who may have common interests are sometimes introduced to each other through friends or find each other by being members of common interest groups. However, neither of these tactics addresses the problem of a person wishing to meet new people in the non-virtual world in a time-sensitive fashion.